


Stress

by trashbagboys



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Daddy Kink, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbagboys/pseuds/trashbagboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett has a stressful day at the office and Link gives him a little stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

Rhett pulls into the driveway after a long day at the office, he jams the key in the door and walks into his shared apartment. He searches to find Link, he checks all the rooms in the house before walking into the lounge room, he finds Link passed out in the couch. Upon closer inspection he finds that Link is wearing a bright red corset laced with dark ribbon, bright red lace stockings with panties and heels. 

Rhett shakes his head and chuckles to himself "Poor guy, must've passed out" 

He places his hand on the smaller man's shoulder and pushes him lightly, Link stirs in his sleep but does not wake up.

"Hey man" His voice is warm and soothing "Wake up" 

Rhett's voice triggered something in Link and he jolt up, unaware of his surroundings, when his eyes meet Rhett's his face softens into a smile.

"C'mon man, lets get you into something more comfortable and then into bed, okay?" Link snickered

"No no no" He stands up confidently, now wide wake "Sit down." he pushes Rhett down onto their leather couch, he then slowly strides over to their iPod dock, Rhett's eyes never leaving the man. Link taps a button and music begins to play, Link slowly walks back over to where his partner is sat, his walk very well timed to the slow music playing. When the song drops Link drops into Rhett's lap, the larger mans almost instantly gripping his hips. 

Link bats them away "uh uh uh, no touching" He laughs softly against Rhett's ear, earning a shiver in response. Link begins to slowly move his hips against Rhett's groin, the sound of Link's panties against his jeans driving Rhett crazy.

"How was your day, baby?" Link mumbles, Rhett unsure if he can compile a response.

"S-s-stressful" Rhett whimpers out, driving Link crazy

He hums in reply "That's why you're getting this, a little bit of a stress reliever" 

As the speed of the song picks up so does the speed of Link's hips, at the point Rhett has began to grind back into the Link, making it more if a dry hump instead of a lap dance. 

"Do I feel good, daddy? Speak to me" Link provokes.

"Mmmmmm, you feel so good on top of me baby, those panties are really something, when did we got those?"

"I bought them today, they're not the only pair I bought either" Link chuckles softly.

Rhett's heartbeat picks up "Guess we'll have to test another pair of them out later, maybe I might model a pair for you. If you're good"

"Mmmmmm, I like the sound of that" 

Link's lips now attached to his lover's neck, sucking and biting on his sweet spots. Rhett writhing and moaning underneath him. 

"So close, baby. Want to touch you" 

"Not tonight, daddy. You're going to come right here right now, in the tight little jeans of yours" His voice sending vibes right to Rhett's cock.

"I'm about to come-" Rhett's says in a half groan "Faster, baby please" He pleads, Link increases the pressure and speed of his thrusts, he feel Rhett convulse beneath him and he hear a loud whine release from the man. Rhett feels embarrassed that he has just let go in his pants, he feels a teenager again. Link doesn't stop grinding until he's sure that he has ridden out Rhett's orgasm, his hips eventually come to a stop and he flops down onto the Rhett's shoulder 

"That was so good, you're such a good boy" Rhett says, stroking Link's hair, the smaller man musing softly "Thank you"

"You owe me one" Link grins "C'mon, lets go get you cleaned up and get me out of this thing" He pulls Rhett off the couch and the walk off into their room, Link eager for the next few nights that he has ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be wonderful! Thank you!


End file.
